Child
by InuKurama
Summary: Angely ran away to L.A. to find a place where she would be accepted. Her mother never home, her father she never knew, could both change after the meeting of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

Angel

Summary: takes place 18 years after Buffy last sees Angel. We meet up with a girl named Angelina. Angely for short. Living with her single mother and working full time at a nearby diner, Angely lives out an average life till He walked into it.

"Angely, orders up!"

"Thanks Kelly!" A curly blond walked up to the window and grabbed the plate turning around and setting it in front of the customer at the counter. "There ya' go, Short stack with an extra egg on the side." The customer smiled and started eating as the girl then went and picked up dishes around the small diner. The sun was setting and though difficult to see through the Las Angeles skyline, the pink and purple made her feel happy inside. 'I hope mom is getting the same view in Sunnydale.' She thought. "Angely!"

"Coming Greg!" She grabbed one last plate and carried the small pile to the counter, setting them in the tubs. She turned around and gathered the food for her next order and walked it out. CLANG! She turned around to see a little boy standing to the side of a small puddle of milk. He looked like he was about to cry as she walked up to him. She kneeled down. "Hey, don't worry about it! I got it." She stood up made a small icecream cone and grabbed a towel. Handing the cone to the kid who walked away happily, she began cleaning up the mess in front of her. She sighed. She stood up and heard a gasp behind her. "Buffy?" She turned around. A pretty brunette stood there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Its ok, I get that a lot. I do look a lot like my mom." The brunette stopped and looked at her. "Mom?"

"Yeah. Buffy Summers. That's my mom."

"And who would you be?"

"Angelina Summers. Angely for short. Are you a friend of my moms?" The woman took Angely's outstretched hand. "Yes. We were in high school together. I'm Cordilia. Chase. Nice to meet you. Is your mother around?"

"No. She's in Sunnydale." Cordy looked confused. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What are you doing- oh, you must be with your father."

"No. I'm here alone. I don't know my father." Cordilia looked closely at Angely. Her dark brown eyes looked awful familiar. 'She looks not only like Buffy… but Angel too. Is Angel her father?' "I'm sorry. Did your mother ever mention anything about him?" Angely now looked confused. "No. Do you… know who he is?" Excitement grew in her eyes. "No… no I'm sorry." Cordy whispered. The fire in Angely's eyes quickly snuffed out. "Oh. Ok. Well, I better get back to work then." She turned around. "Oh! And if you see my mom, please don't tell her I'm here. She wasn't usually home anyway, high level executives don't have much of a life, but she probably wouldn't like the idea of me being here alone." Cordy nodded and walked out. " I have to tell Angel."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After thinking about it, Cordy decided not to tell Angel. It would only hurt him to know that Buffy had had a child. Especially one that wasn't his. So instead- "Wes. I met this girl today. She said she was Buffy's daughter."

"I didn't know that Buffy had a daughter."

"Me neither. Buffy must have gotten over Angel pretty quick, I mean, this girl was like 17 or 18." Wesley sighed. The two were currently in the office speaking out of ear shot of anyone, particularily a certain Vampire. "For Angel's sake, I don't believe we should say anything. After all, its almost for certain that it can't be his. A vampire cannot produce offspring, especially in humans." Wes said. Cordy nodded. Angel just turned and walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Chapter 2 

Angely dragged herself out of the back door at work later that evening. After locking up and checking the doors, she turned and walked into the drizzly night. She sighed and pulled her knee-length coat tighter. Brushing the dark brown hair out of her eyes, she signed again and looked both ways down the street. 'Too cold for a park bench and too proud for a shelter.' She thought. Turning to her left she started. A couple blocks later she came to a couple women in skanky clothing who eyed her warily. Angely kept a straight face and walked by. 'And definetly not that desperate.' Then it came to her, and she smiled slightly, an abandoned warehouse she had heard about, almost a week ago. It was condemned but a places to stay the night that was relatively safe. 'Pick the lock, leave everything the way I found it, they'll never know I was there.' Angely hated breaking into places, but with her nearest 'home' three thousand miles away, life was tough. She continued walking in the direction of the warehouse, when suddenly her breathe hitched and a shiver went up her spine. She was being followed.

Angel walked down the dirty alleyway, thinking deeply about the news he had just heard. 'Buffy had a daughter?' Was all that kept going through his mind. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow and jelousy. It had been one of her one-night-stand deals that had borne this child, most likely. Angel pitied her. But what was she doing here in L.A? Was Buffy here too? Angel perked up at this thought. If he followed the girl, she would lead hom to Buffy! And- and then what? The two of them would fall in love again? Live life the way they had before? No. To many things had changed. Unconsciesly, his feet had brought him to a diner and his nose picked up a familiar scent. Slightly Buffy. 'That must be her.' He saw her as she stood under a light pole looking as if she was alone and lost. She looked almost identical to Buffy, but as he watched her walk away after a smile had crossed her features, he thought that the smile was not. It must be the fathers. Without thinking he followed her. Suddenly he felt her tense up and sensed her survey her surroundings. He heard it too. Someone was coming. The girl walked softer but faster. Angel drifted into the shadows. He got the feeling that she knew what she was doing. A man tripped around the corner, almost falling. He looked up with hazy eyes and saw Angely standing before him, he reached out and tried to grab her, but she dodged his hand as the alcohol slapped her in the face. Something didn't seem right about him, but she dodged a grabbing hand again and walked away. At that, the man didn't seem so drunk anymore. He rushed her from behind and grabbed her mouth, throwing his other arm around her middle, locking her arms in place. She tried to scream but to no avail. "So pretty luv, but you see, I haven't eaten today and I'm a little hungry." He leered down at her as she looked up at him in defiant anger. He tilted her neck and fangs slid down, his hand slid to the nape of her neck and she struggled against him till all of a sudden he screamed. He shoved her away from him cursing as his hand smoked. She grabbed the cross around her neck and ran. She knew about his kind. Vampires. She had never beloieved they were real till a run in her first week in town. She was lucky she had gotten away then. She had stolen the cross pendent from an antique shop the next day. All to soon, her would be 'drinking mate' was after her in a hot pursuit. He caught up quickly when Angely tripped on the sidewalk and was about to grab her again when _he _ was grabbed from behind. "Why don't you leave her alone." The vampire glared. "Well, if it isn't Angel. The Slayers pet vampire. I've heard about you mate. You know, this one here seems to have some delicious blood in her, maybe slayer blood. Maybe you would like to have first go-" He turned to dust as Angel stabbed him through the heart. He had thought he had smelled blood before the short pursuit. He looked down at Angely who was stirring after a short term of unconsciesness. There were two tiny scratches on her neck, caused by the now thoroughly dead vampire as he tried to bite her. Angel leaned over Angely. She looked up at him and gasped, jerking away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. My name is Angel." She looked at him uncertainly then at the pile of dust, she looked back at him. "Who are you." It wasn't a question. "Angel-"

"No, _who _are you? No human suddenly appears and stabs something unless they know what their doing." Angel looked at her funny and sighed. "I know about vampires. But I think our main concern is cleaning you up. I think he nicked you." He brushed her neck before she could jerk away and brought away some blood. She looked at him with distrust and then repulsion. "I'm not going to sleep with you in thanks you know." Angel nearly fell over in shock. "NO! That's not what I want at all. I just wan… I believe…. I think you met my friend Cordilia Chase this afternoon, we own a business, you could clean up there and head home then. At the mention of home he saw her shift. "You don't have a home, do you?" Angely glared at him. "I'll clean up then head home." He looked at her and stood up offering her a hand. She stood up on her own. He knew she was lying. But he could get Cordy to talk to her and have her stay, knowing Cordy. But he kept silent and turned away. He heard Angely follow a few steps behind. "I never got your name." He said over his shoulder. He could feel her cold gaze on his back. "Angelina Summers." She said.


End file.
